


Mother of Roses

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Ruby is the Goddess of Remnant, ruling from above. When the people of Remnant desecrate the land of which she has given them, without so much as a thank you; it's time for them to meet her new creatures, Grimm. She has a lot to learn about being a Goddess, and what better way to learn, than to experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Mother of Roses

Prologue

"Look at them. Look at them! Polluting everything I gave them. Not a single regret or reluctance in their minds. You know what, fine. This will be good for those ungrateful, selfish people." She created figures black as night. Boney armor and vicious intent. Weaving malice and form into their being. "This new creation. Designed to teach and bring together Remnant. To feed off of fear and prey on the weak. I will call them Grimm."

"Ruby, my daughter. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit. They are still new, just starting out. They don't know what they're doing." A loving woman in a white cloak looked at her daughter with understanding and teaching in her eyes. This is Ruby's first world, first time with Life. She wanted to teach her, but not get in her way.

"You're right. I will put the Grimm on Remnant, but I'll give the humans and faunus an upper hand… even though Grimm won't go and be so unappreciative. Sure they'll be incapable of much thought, but they will be in better favor than those ungrateful poisons. I mean, look at that. They just clear cut that forest and burned the rest. Not even replanting! And over there, over there they're throwing all their sewage and trash! I just… I feel forgotten and unappreciated… How do you do it, mom?"

Summer gave a motherly smile, "I've learned through the millennia. It wasn't easy. You just have to learn." She was proud of her daughter for making a decision that would balance out the circumstances, but she wish she would give it more thought and love. After all, she is their creator, and no one wants an uncompassionate Goddess. Maybe she could go down and see the world personally. A first-hand experience. "Ruby, dear, why don't you go down there and live for a bit. See what it's like. Maybe you'll gain a better understanding of what and why."


	2. Chapter 2

I've lost all motivation on all my current stories. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep writing. If I do continue, it'll be new stories and maybe one or two of the current ones. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
